Gara gara surat cinta
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Gara-gara surat cinta hidup Naruto yang normal berubah seratus  delapan puluh derajat! .Yaoi.


Gara-gara surat cinta?

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Cerita ini isinya YAOI. Ada banyak Oc dan OOC.

Pair : ?xNaruto. Masih belum ditentukan

Disclaimer : Tentunya Sanao enggak punya Naruto. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Summary : Gara-gara surat cinta hidup Naruto yang normal berubah seratus

delapan puluh derajat!

A.N : Ampun! *berlindung di kolong meja* Sanao tahu, Sanao belum

updet cerita Sanao yang lain. Otak Sanao sedang rumit dan yah~ daripada membuat para pembaca cerita Sanao kecewa dengan cerita-cerita Sanao yang masih hiatus. Ini diperuntukan untuk Naruto yang berulang tahun dan untuk para _readers_ tercinta ^-~

-G-a-r-a-g-a-r-a-S-u-r-a-t-C-i-n-t-a-?-?-P-r-o-l-o-g-

Prolog~

"Aduh aku deg-degan. Gimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Percaya dirilah Naruto!"

"Diakan _straight_. Enggak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Lagipula kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Dia pasti tidak mengenalku."

"Belum tentu dia _straight_ Naruto! Bagaimana kalau dia _bi_? Masih ada kesempatan untukmu."

"Tapi… Ah, tidak jadi saja aku memasukannya." Mika merebut surat yang dipegang Naruto lalu memasukkannya ke loker yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bereskan?"

"Mika!" Mika menutupi mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ssst… Jangan berisik! Nanti ada yang ngeliat kita!" karena takut Narutopun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Lalu perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang itu mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauhi loker tersebut. Naruto tidak memberontak, dia membiarkan Mika mendorongnya. Setelah samapai di gerbang sekolah Mika berhenti mendorong Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyadari telah berpindah tempat masih memasang wajah seriusnya. Bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto, sahabat perempuannya itu menatapi wajah Naruto dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba…

"Oh iya!" Naruto menepukan tangannya. Mika menunggu sohibnya itu menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Leganya~" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya memegangi jantungnya.

"Lega kenapa?"

"Aku lupa mencantumkan namaku di surat itu." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan yang membuatnya berbalik dengan sangat cepat ke arah Mika. Perempuan yang ditatapnya menundukan wajah, perlahan tapi pasti muncul sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Dengan refleks Naruto berjalan mundur dan berniat untuk kabur. Jika 0,0000001 detik Naruto sudah kabur tentunya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Iya seperti ini. Tangan Mika yang mencengkram pundak kiri Naruto. Dengan badannya yang kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi kebanyakan orang mengira Mika itu perempuan yang lemah. Itu SALAH BESAR! Mengapa salah besar? Karena kekuatannya yang ia miliki sungguh luar biasa.

"Aku sudah mengira kamu akan melakukan hal seperti itu Naruto.." bisik Mika dengan nada datar. Naruto yang menyadari nada bicara sahabatnya itu meneguk perlahan.

"Tapi…" 'tapi?' lelaki bermata biru itu menaikan alisnya.

"Untung saja aku mencapkan namamu. Tentunya dengan stempel OSISmu." Mata biru itu terbelalak sampai-sampai hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Apa! Stempel OSISku yang mana? Kenapa kamu bisa punya stempelku Mika!" teriak Naruto panik. Seringaian Mika semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ituloh stempel yang sering kamu pakai sebagai sekretaris OSIS."

"Hah?"

"Kamu meninggalkannya di kelas. Ketika aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Entah mengapa instingku berkata jangan. Ya sudah stempelmu menginap di rumahku selama sehari. Dan hari ini sebelum kamu memegang surat cinta yang sudah kamu tulis. Aku sudah menstempelnya." Senyum manispun menggantikan seringainya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari takdirnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sampingnya.

"Oh ya Naruto. Ini stempelmu." Mika menyerahkan stempel milik Naruto yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya, lalu melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Waduh! Sudah jam empat sore! Aku harus pulang, banyak tugas yang menunggu di rumah. Aku duluan ya Naruto! _Good luck_!" Mika berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya menjauhi Naruto yang membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi." Dengan langkah gontai Naruto meninggalkan sekolah.

-0=Bersambung=0-

P : 10 Oktober 2011

Yap inilah prolog dari Gara-gara surat cinta. Semoga para pembaca akan menyukai fanfic ini. ^^ Masalah pairing, Sanao masih bingung, apa memasangkan Naruto dengan cowok-cowok di Naruto? Atau Sanao buat cerita ini xover. Masukan dari kalian para _readers_ tercintapun sangat membantu, bisa lewat _review_, _private message_, _facebook_, dan lain-lain. Jadi Sanao tunggu ya masukannya… Mengenai update mungkin akan agak lama, tapi tenang saja Sanao tidak akan meninggalkan cerita Sanao yang lain. Oh ya kunjungi juga profil Sanao, di sana Sanao akan men-_chalenge_ para author pecinta Naruto sebagai uke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter/cerita selanjutnya… ^-^

Salam hangat…..

~Sanao Mikaru~


End file.
